Amazing Race: WWE Edition
by doCHAI
Summary: What happens when WWE Superstars and Divas are on the Amazing Race? Trish Lilian Edge Lita HBK HHH Steph Shane Matt Jeff Kane Undertaker Nitro Melina Paul London Brian Kendrick King Booker Sharmell John Cena Randy Orton Torrie Stacy Maria Mickie
1. Major Announcement

**Another idea that popped into my mind while watching Amazing Race: All Stars. Anyway, I own nothing in this story. I don't even own the title and the places and stuff. I got the all information from Wikipedia. You know I shuffled the places and stuff from the previous Amazing Races. Please review because reviews make me smile and smiling makes my dimples come out. Thanks and enjoy reading.**

XOXOXOXOXO

The crowd booed in unison as Mr. McMahon stood in the center of the ring after a Supershow. "I am pleased and sorry at the same time to announce that Raw and Smackdown will be free from certain superstars for three weeks," Mr. McMahon said as the crowd's boo grew louder. "This is because some of them will be participating in the first ever Amazing Race: WWE Edition. Well, some of them will not participate," the crowd booed even louder. "Hell yeah, that's final and there's nothing you guys can do about it. Hell! I even chose the teams so if you may; let me introduce to you the teams of the Amazing Race: WWE Edition. Let's start with the all-Divas team."

The crowd went wild when Mickie James' music hit. Mickie walked down the ramp along with Maria. "Introducing first, the team of brunettes, Mickie James and Maria!" Both women entered the ring as the crowd cheered.

The cheers grew even louder when they heard Torrie Wilson's music. Everybody in the arena was shocked when they saw who Torrie Wilson's teammate is. "Oh, I forgot to tell you people that there will be former Divas participating in the Amazing Race: WWE Edition." Stacy Keibler, along with Torrie Wilson, walked down the ramp. As they walk, they smiled and waved to the audience. As Stacy went into the ring, she did her usual entrance which the crowd sure did miss.

"I missed doing that," Stacy said to Torrie.

"The team of tall blondes, Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler," Vince said. "Now, why did we call them tall blondes if there are no small blondes?"

Just then, the infamous giggle filled the arena and everyone was on their feet. The former seven-time Women's Champion made her way to the ring with a big smile on her face. She missed all of them.

"You may wonder who Trish partner is," Vince said. "You see, the thing is, she doesn't need to come down here with Trish because she's already here. Lilian Garcia, come on up."

Lilian went into the ring and hugged Trish. Everybody cheered as she raised Trish's hand.

"Now, let's move on to the Superstar-Diva team," Vince blurted out the microphone.

_You think you know me…_

It seemed like everyone was shocked to see Edge with Lita. Half of the crowd expected him to team up with Randy Orton. They are after all, Team Rated-RKO.

"Welcome back, Lita," Vince shook Lita's hand.

"This is just for a while," Lita said back.

Johnny Nitro and Melina's music hit next. As usual, everyone was waiting for Melina's entrance. Next to come out were King Booker and Queen Sharmell. Not everyone was happy to find out that they are in the Amazing Race: WWE Edition. Much to everyone's surprise, Shane McMahon came out with his sister, Stephanie McMahon.

"What is the Amazing Race without my kids?" Vince McMahon laughed.

Everyone went back to cheering when The Hardys came out. They continued cheering when Paul London and Brian Kendrick came out. Just then, the whole arena went black and they knew who's coming out next. Much to everyone's delight, The Undertaker was with his brother Kane.

"And the last but definitely not the least team –" Vince cut himself.

Half of the crowd was dumbfounded to see John Cena with Randy Orton. The question ringing in everyone's ear was – _Why the hell did they team up? They don't have anything in common._

"Now I don't want you people to ask why the hell I put them up together," Vince said. "Because the answer is very simple – What's the Amazing Race: WWE Edition without The Champ and The Legend Killer?" Vince laughed at this idea. "Thank you all for sticking around. Here are the teams of the first-ever Amazing Race: WWE Edition. By the way, the host will be – Good 'Ol JR!"

Jim Ross entered the ring filled with WWE Superstars and Divas. Vince handed him the microphone. "Thank you, Vince. Expect all of them to NOT be in Raw and Smackdown for the next three weeks but watch out for them Every Sunday night, right here on the USA Network. Good night and thank you everybody!"

_Are you ready?_

The crowd erupted one more time. Triple H and Shawn Michaels came out with a microphone in hand. "Vince, I believe you forgot to introduce us. But wait, we don't need you to introduce us. People, people, listen up," Triple H said through the noisy crowd. "We are Degeneration-X and we've got two words for you!"

"Suck it!" the crowd replied.

"No, no," Triple H shook his head. "You guys got that wrong because he two words for tonight are – Amazing Race. See, we're the twelfth team."

Everybody was cheering. After all, what the Amazing Race: WWE Edition without DX?

"There is no twelfth team! You two are not in this thing!" Vince blurted out.

"DX! DX!" the crowd's chant grew louder and louder.

Vince's angry face started to fade. "On the other hand, we can make room for one more team."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I can assure each and everyone here that this is going to be a one hell of a race," Triple H grinned.

XOXOXOXOXO

**That's all for now folks, next chapter will be the first leg and a bit of the interview thing with the teams. Please review because reviews make me smile and smiling makes my dimples come out. Thanks!**

**VOTE FOR THE TEAM YOU WANT TO BE ELIMINATED FIRST…**

**Trish and Lilian**

**Edge and Lita**

**DX**

**Stephanie and Shane**

**The Hardys**

**Nitro and Melina**

**Paul London and Brian Kendrick**

**King Booker and Queen Sharmell**

**John Cena and Randy Orton**

**Torrie and Stacy**

**Maria and Mickie James**

**Kane and The Undertaker**


	2. USA Brazil

**I just want to thank everyone for your reviews. They really brightened up my day. Honestly, after breakfast, I read all your reviews and all I can say was, my day is complete. Thanks again. I disclaim, I don't own the places and the ideas for detour, roadblocks, yield, intersections, pitstops, etc. Please review…**

XOXOXOXOXO

"I'm standing here outside the WWE Headquarters at Stamford, Connecticut. From the building which is the heart of the WWE, 12 teams will embark on a race around the world to donate $1 million for their chosen charity," Jim Ross opened the show everyone was waiting for. "Helicopters are now racing the teams toward the building. Each team is made up of two people, which the Chairman of WWE, Mr. McMahon, chose. The 12 teams are: Trish Stratus and Lilian Garcia, the small blondes."

"Trish and I used to be on the road together," Lilian said. "We would share girl stuff. I'm just glad she's in this thing – we're in this thing."

"We actually bought matching shirts, tank tops, jackets, you name it, for this race," Trish said. "We both hare beauty and brains, that's why we're going to win this thing."

"Edge and Lita," Jim Ross said.

"Other teams may hate us but we don't care," Edge said.

"We'll be toughest team to beat in this thing," Lita assured.

"Triple H and Shawn Michaels, Degeneration X," Jim Ross said.

"I'm the Game, the Cerebral Assassin, the King of Kings, Triple H," Triple H said. "He's the Showstopper, the Icon, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels. There's no doubt that we're going to win this race."

Shawn spoke up, "And if you're not down with that, we've got two words for you!" They both did the crotch chop.

"Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon, siblings and heir to the throne of the McMahon Empire," Jim Ross said.

"We're McMahons damn it," Stephanie said. "We don't need a reason why we will win the Amazing Race: WWE Edition."

"We're going to rule this thing simply because we're McMahons," Shane added.

"The Hardys, Matt and Jeff," Jim Ross said.

"We're brothers and I think we will be the strongest team in here," Matt said.

"We can truly be a cohesive unit and that's what will bring us to the top," Jeff added.

"Kane and The Undertaker, the Brothers of Destruction," Jim Ross said.

"We're going to destroy everyone in our path to win this race," Kane said with a scary voice. "And everyone includes the Audio/Visual Crew."

"The other teams may rest in peace," The Undertaker added.

"Nitro and Melina," Jim Ross said.

"Coming into the race, I really feel like were going to be slowed down by the paparazzi," Melina said. "With faces like these, people all over the world would want to take a picture with us."

"You might as well excuse us for wearing sunglasses, they're our disguise," Nitro said.

"Paul London and Brian Kendrick," Jim Ross said.

"As Tag Team Champions, we were unbeatable," Paul London said. "Well, we used to be but our cooperation is still strong."

"We won't be the liars, the cheaters, the backstabbers in this race," Brian Kendrick added. "We're going to play fair and square and we will win."

"King Booker and Queen Sharmell, WWE's Royal Couple," Jim Ross introduced them.

"We will spread royalty all over the world," King Booker said with a fake British accent. "Our royalty will reach all corners of the world." Queen Sharmell nodded in agreement.

"John Cena and Randy Orton," Jim Ross said.

"We honestly don't know why Vince teamed us up," the Champ said. "But we're willing to work as a team to be on the top and win."

"We're young, good-looking and talented," Randy said. "Girls all over the world will come after us." John gave Randy a look.

"Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler, the tall blondes" Jim Ross said.

"Just like Trish and Lita, I'm so excited to be back on the WWE," Stacy said. "Especially to be part of this race."

"The other teams may take us for granted but we'll show them what Blondes are made of," Torrie said. "We're ready to keep up with the all boys team and come out on top."

"The last but definitely not the least team, Maria and Mickie James, the brunettes," Jim Ross said.

"We're so happy to be here," Mickie said with her usual cheerful voice. "I mean, this is a chance of a lifetime and we're going to do our best to beat the other teams."

"Yeah," Maria agreed. "What she said."

Teams started to walk towards Jim Ross. "Can these teams stand up to the stress of traveling together across more then 40, 000 miles? Who will come up with the right combination of brains, brawn and teamwork to win the $1 million? These are the questions waiting to be answered as we get ready to begin the Amazing Race: WWE Edition." He turned to the teams. "I just a few minutes, you will be leaving on a race around the world. The race is spilt into a number of legs and as you travel you will have to complete various tasks. At the start of each leg of the race, you will receive a small amount of cash that has to cover all expenses except airline tickets, which you won't need to pay for. At the end of each leg of the race there is a pit stop. Nine of these pit stops are elimination points, so you need to get to them as fast as you can, because if you're last, you'll be eliminated. Everybody understand that?"

"Yes," everybody replied.

Jim Ross continued explaining the mechanics. "Your fist clue is waiting inside the envelope on top of the luggage you brought with you. When I give you the word, you can run over your bags, read the clue and jump into one of the cars in the parking lot. What happens after that is completely up to you. The first team to cross the finish line will win $1 million for your chosen charity."

Everybody started to cheer as they got ready to run. "Is everybody ready?" JR asked. The teams nodded. "The world is waiting for you."

"Hell, yeah!" Randy shouted which caused the others to stare at him.

"Good luck," JR added. "Travel safe. Go!"

Teams ran their hearts out towards their luggage. Paul London and Brian Kendrick were the first to get the clue, being the athletic former Tag Team Champions.

"Fly to Sao Paulo, Brazil," they read the clue together. "Once there, make your way by taxi to Hotel Unique. You have $200 for this leg."

The other teams caught up and got their own clues.

"We're going to Brazil!" Trish exclaimed. "Soccer is like, so famous there."

Johnny Nitro led Melina to their car. "We're going to have an advantage, babe. You speak Spanish."

Lilian overheard their conversation. "The problem is that their language is Portuguese."

"Lil?" Trish called her. "You want to drive first?"

"No problem," Lilian replied.

Meanwhile, John Cena and Randy Orton already got into their car. "We're going to Brazil… We're going to meet some fiery Latinas…" Randy cooed.

"We're not here to meet women, Orton," John said. "Besides, I'm used to seeing Latinas in the WWE."

"Yeah, Lilian's hot and Melina too," Randy said.

"Shut up, man. Melina's taken," John reprimanded.

Having always gone to Stamford, Connecticut, each team easily made their way to the airport.

"Shane, hurry up," Stephanie called her brother. "We need to be on the first flight."

"I'm coming, Steph!" Shane told his sister.

When they arrived at the counter, Kane and The Undertaker, Edge and Lita and John Cena and Randy Orton were already there. Right behind them were Triple H and Shawn Michaels. Trish and Lilian were disappointed to see that there were already so many teams.

"The moment that woman says that the flight is full, we should ran to the next counter," Lilian whispered to Trish.

They stayed at the back of the line. The other teams started to arrive at the airport.

"We need two tickets to Sao Paulo, Brazil," Kane told the woman behind the counter.

Kane and The Undertaker, Edge and Lita, John Cena and Randy Orton and Shane and Stephanie got their tickets. When it was Triple H's turn, the woman's answer was simply, "I'm sorry but the flight is full."

The other teams ran towards the next available counter. Trish and Lilian were the first to purchase tickets, next were Triple H and Shawn Michaels who beat Maria and Mickie James in a foot race. Paul London and Brian Kendrick were such gentlemen to let Maria and Mickie go first in the line. Matt and Jeff were the last ones to purchase a ticket in that counter.

"I cannot believe this is happening," Torrie began to panic.

"Relax," Stacy tried to calm her down. "There's still one flight left."

The rest of the teams made their way to the last counter available.

"We need two tickets to Sao Paulo, Brazil," Johnny told the man behind the counter. Johnny Nitro and Melina beat Torrie and Stacy in a foot race.

"This just shows that I'm the most dominant diva in the WWE," Melina referred to Torrie and Stacy.

They both just rolled their eyes and purchased their tickets.

King Booker and Queen Sharmell were the last to purchase tickets. "We need two royal tickets to the kingdom of Sao Paulo, Brazil."

XOXOXOXOXO

"All teams are now making their way to Sao, Paulo Brazil," Jim Ross said. "Once there they must make their way by taxi to Hotel Unique."

"Get a taxi! Get a taxi!" Edge said as soon as they arrived at Guarulhos International Airport.

"Babe!" Lita called out. "Over here! Here's a taxi!"

John Cena and Randy Orton easily found a taxi. In fact, the taxi was the one who stopped in front of them.

"Excuse me señor," John said politely. "Do you know Hotel Unique?"

"Si," the taxi driver replied.

They got into the car and so were Kane and The Undertaker and Shane and Steph.

"This is Hotel Unique," the taxi drover told Edge and Lita.

"Wait here until we get our clue," Edge told him.

"Where the hell is the damn clue?" Lita asked.

"I don't know but Cena and Orton is here," Edge answered and they entered the Hotel and went to the rooftop where they found the clue box. "We have to hurry. Teams are right behind us."

"Make your way by taxi to Viaduto Santa Efigenia and search for your next clue," Lita read loud enough for Edge to hear.

Cena and Orton read their clue and as soon as they finished reading it, Kane and The Undertaker arrived. They got their clue from the clue box and read it.

"We have to be team number 1" Kane told his brother.

After a few minutes, the second flight arrived. Using their blonde locks, Trish and Lilian easily got a taxi.

"We need to go to Hotel Unique," Lilian told the driver. "Rapido, por favor."

"Okay," the taxi driver smiled at them.

Compared to DX, Paul London and Brian Kendrick and The Hardys, Maria and Mickie easily got a taxi.

"When it comes to taxis, it's just a matter of using our pretty face," Maria told in an interview.

"Being a Diva is always useful," Mickie said and both of them giggled.

"Hotel Unique please," Triple H told the taxi driver.

"Have we mentioned that you can buy your DX merchandise at Shawn plugged.

"You can buy lots of things from t-shirts to caps," Triple H added.

The taxi driver just smiled at them, making it clear that he won't buy their merchandises.

Paul London and Brian Kendrick and The Hardys also got their taxis and made their way to Hotel Unique.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Where the hell are we?" Stephanie asked. "It seems to me like we're lost."

"Hotel Unique is over there," the taxi driver pointed.

"Thank God," Shane said. "I thought we were going to lose because of this freaking hotel."

They went to the rooftop and got their clue. After reading it, Stephanie said. "Please let us not be lost again."

A few minutes later, Trish and Lilian arrived. "Come on, we need to catch up the other teams."

After them were Maria and Mickie, next were DX, then Paul London and Brian Kendrick and then The Hardys.

Meanwhile, in the airport, the third plane already landed.

"Baby, your sunglasses," Nitro reminded Melina.

She quickly put on her sunglasses. "I wonder how many paparazzi are in here."

"Torrie!" Stacy called out loud. "I've got a taxi over here!"

They quickly went into the taxi and after a few minutes, all the teams from the third flight were on their way to Hotel Unique.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Lita!" Edge called out. "The clue's over here!"

"I'm right behind you," Lita said.

"Detour," they read together.

"A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons," Jim Ross said. "In this detour, teams must choose between Motorhead or Rotorhead. In Motorhead, teams had to travel to a motorcycle shop and assemble a motorcycle, using an assembled motorcycle as a model. In Rotorhead, teams had to travel to an airport and locate one of the three builings in Sao Paulo city guide, then travel by helicopter to that building to find a clue hidden within."

"Rotorhead sounds easier," Lita said.

"But finding a clue in a building could take forever," Edge said.

"But we don't know how to assemble a motorcycle," Lita protested. "Do you?"

"No," Edge admitted his defeat. "Come on, we'll do Rotorhead."

Later that day in an interview, "I would have picked the manly detour but like what Lita said, we both don't know how to assemble a motorcycle and we didn't want to risk being in the first place," Edge told the Amazing Race: WWE Edition.

Kane and The Undertaker also chose Rotorhead.

"I want to do Motorhead," Randy told his teammate.

"Yeah," John agreed. "I don't want to do that sissy Rotorhead."

After a few minutes, Shane and Stephanie arrived. "Let's do Motorhead," Shane said.

"Why?" Stephanie asked. "It looks hard."

"I didn't come here in Brazil to search a building for a damn clue," Shane said.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Melina!" Nitro called out loud. "The clue's here!"

"Shut up, Nitro," Melina reprimanded him. "Other teams are behind us."

"Okay," Nitro said. They read the clue together and left the hotel.

After them came Torrie and Stacy and then King Booker and Queen Sharmell.

"We're last, my King," Queen Sharmell said.

"Worry not, my Queen," King Booker told her. "Our royalty will last until the final leg. The other countries need our royal presence."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Rotorhead," Lilian and Trish agreed on the same detour.

"We both know that there was no way we will be able to assemble a motorcycle," Lilian said in an interview.

"And we are not going to be eliminated by a motorcycle," Trish added.

"We definitely can't do Motorhead," Mickie told Maria.

"Then let's do Rotorhead," Maria said excitedly.

Moments later, DX arrived.

"Assembling a motorcycle may be hard," Triple H said.

"But searching a building won't," Shawn agreed.

"As much as I want to do the detour with the same name as the band who sung my entrance theme, riding a helicopter would be fun," Triple H said in an interview.

"Rotorhead," "Rotorhead," Paul London and Brian Kendrick and The Hardys said simultaneously as they almost arrived at the same time.

XOXOXOXOXO

"This is like the Tribute to the Troops," Lita said.

"Yeah but this is a race and we're not in a desert," Edge said.

They reached the building and started searching for the clue.

"Kane, come on," The Undertaker called out to Kane. "We need to be the first team."

"Keep you eyes open for the clue," Kane said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, John Cena and Randy Orton arrived at the motorcycle shop.

"So we need to assemble this?" John asked, pointing at the different parts of the motorcycle.

"And this is your guide," the owner told them.

Moments later, Shane and Steph arrived. "Shane, this will be hard. You better be good at this."

"It's just a motorcycle," Shane said cockily.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What do you want to do, babe? Nitro asked Melina.

"I don't want to get dirty with the motorcycle," Melina said.

"Then let's do Rotothead," Nitro said.

"Stacy!" Torrie pointed at the clue box. "There it is!"

They grabbed the clue and read it. "I don't think we'll be able to finish the Motorhead," Stacy said worriedly.

"Then let's do Rotorhead," Torrie said.

Then, the royal couple arrived. "My King, you royal hands are not worthy to assemble a motorcycle."

"Come, my Queen," King Booker said. "Let's go do Rotorhead.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I can't believe we're in Brazil," Trish told Lilian while they were at the helicopter. "I wish we would do something related to soccer after this."

They jumped out of the helicopter and searched the building for their clue. Next to them were Maria and Mickie, then DX and then The Hardys and Paul London and Brian Kendrick.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Got it!" The Undertaker said.

"Damn it!" Edge said when he heard it.

"Make your way to Santa Cecilia-114A Rua Frederico," The Brothers of Destruction read together.

"Teams must make their way to Santa Cecilia-114A Rua Frederico and witness a traditional ceremony and light a candle to receive their next clue," Jim Ross said.

"Edge!" Lita said. "I got it!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"This is so damn hard, Shane," Stephanie whined.

"Shut up, Steph," Shane said. "Why don't you make yourself useful and ask Cena and Orton how to do this stuff?"

"We should've done the Rotorhead," Stephanie continued to whine.

"I'm sweating man," Randy told John.

"I know what you're trying to say," John smirked. "You're trying to impress those girls over there."

"You got that right," Randy said and noticed Stephanie was heading their way.

"Hey guys," Stephanie said. "I was wondering if you could help us. My brother's having a hard time."

John stood up. "Look Billion Dollar Princess, we'd love to but we're having a hard time ourselves."

Stephanie stomped her feet back to her brother. "I told you to do the Rotorhead."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Maria!" Mickie called out. "I found it! Come on!"

"Yesss!" Maria cheered.

"Trish," Lilian said. "They passed us."

"I know," Trish said. "I'm feeling nervous."

"Got it!" Lilian pointed out.

"Good job," Trish said.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Come on, baby," Randy started talking to the motorcycle. "Start, please start."

The people watching cheered out loud when the motorcycle started.

"Damn!" Shane said.

"Here's your clue," the owner said.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What is this place?" Kane asked when they arrived at their destination.

"Let's just light the candle and get out of this place," The Undertaker said.

After lighting the candle, someone gave them their clue. "Travel by taxi to the next pit stop, Estadio Municipal Paulo Machado de Carvalho."

"Estadio Municipal Paulo Machado de Carvalho is the first pit stop in the race around the world," Jim Ross said.

"Let's go, then," The Undertaker said.

Edge and Lita also arrived at Santa Cecilia. "Let's light this candle and get our damn clue." They both ignored the people dancing and celebrating.

"Let's go to the pit stop," Edge said. "We still have a chance to be team number one."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Shawn!" Triple H called out loud. "I've got two words for you!"

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Got it!" Triple H said.

"The clue?" Shawn asked again.

"Of course!" Triple H said. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Minutes later, Paul London found the clue for his team and so did Matt Hardy.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Wow!" Maria said as soon as they entered they entered the place.

"They really are celebrating!" Mickie joined in dancing.

They lit their candle and received their next clue.

"Pit stop!" Maria exclaimed. She started jumping up and down.

Moments later, Trish and Lilian arrived.

"Baila Trish! Baila!" Lilian said as they both started dancing.

They lit their candle and someone handed them their clue.

"Estadio Municipal Paulo Machado de Carvalho!" Trish exclaimed. "That's a soccer field! Too bad it's the pit stop."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Nitro!" Melina said. "I've found it!"

"That quick?" Nitro asked.

"Yes!" Melina exclaimed.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Shane, I swear this is taking us so long," Stephanie whined. "If we get eliminated, I'm going to –"

She was cut off when the motorcycle started.

"I'm a McMahon," Shane said cockily. "There's nothing I can't do."

XOXOXOXOXO

"If I were a clue, where would I hide?" Torrie asked herself.

"Here!" Stacy said.

They got the clue and hurried to Santa Cecilia.

"My King," Queen Sharmell complained. "We're going to be eliminated."

"Fear not my Queen," King Booker assured her. "Fear not."

Minutes later. "My King! The royal clue!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"There's JR!" Kane said with a demonic smile.

They hurried towards the mat.

"Welcome to Sao Paulo, Brazil," the man greeted them.

"Kane and The Undertaker, you're team number 1," JR announced.

"Haha," they both let out a devilish laugh.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teams arrived, danced and lit a candle at Santa Cecilia. Then they received their next clue.

XOXOXOXOXO

Edge and Lita were the next to step on the mat. "Edge and Lita, you're team number 2."

"Not bad," Lita said but disappointment was clear on Edge's face.

Next were Mickie and Maria. "Mickie and Maria, you're team number 3."

They both started jumping up and down around the mat and then hugged JR.

"We never thought we'd be on the top of the pack!" Mickie said.

Next were Trish and Lilian. "Wow! I never thought we'd be in a soccer field."

JR smiled at them, "Trish and Lilian, you're team number 4."

"Not bad," they hugged each other and then JR.

Next were John and Randy. "John and Randy, you're team number 5."

They both sighed. "It was because of the detour wasn't it?"

"Well, yes," JR answered.

"I was just trying to meet some fiery Latinas," Randy joked.

Next were Triple H and Shawn Michaels. "DX, you're team number 6."

"DX merchandises are still available at Triple H said. He and Shawn both laughed.

Next were Paul London and Brian Kendrick. "Paul London and Brian Kendrick, you're team number 7."

"Not bad," Paul said.

Next to arrive were The Hardys. "Matt and Jeff, you're team number 8."

"We'll do better the next leg," Matt said.

Next to step on the mat were Johnny Nitro and Melina. "Nitro and Melina, you're team number 9."

"The paparazzi slowed us down," Melina made up an excuse.

Next were Shane and Stephanie. "Shane and Steph, you're team number 10."

"Damn!" Stephanie whined. "I told you to do the Rotorhead."

"Shut up," Shane said. "We're not eliminated."

Next were Torrie and Stacy. "Torrie and Stacy, you're team number 11."

They both let out a sigh of relief. "That was close."

The aura changed when King Booker and Queen Sharmell arrived at the pit stop. "King Booker and Queen Sharmell, you're the last team to arrive."

Queen Sharmell started to cry. "I'm sorry to tell you, you have been eliminated from the race."

Later, in an interview, "I am sorry that our royalty only reached Brazil. You will all regret this."

"My King guided me through this race. I am so proud of him. He will always be my King."

XOXOXOXOXO

**Sorry if it's too long. Anyway, please vote for the next team to be eliminated.  
a. ****Trish and Lilian  
b. ****Edge and Lita  
c. ****DX  
d. ****Stephanie and Shane  
e. ****The Hardys  
f. ****Nitro and Melina  
g. ****Paul London and Brian Kendrick  
h. ****John Cena and Randy Orton  
i. ****Torrie and Stacy  
j. ****Maria and Mickie James  
k. ****Kane and The Undertaker**


	3. Brazil Chile

**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews. I've never seen so many reviews my entire life! They help me decide which team to eliminate. LOL. I still own nothing – absolutely nothing. Don't sue because you'll just have to talk to my 6 foot 3 uncle who happens to be a lawyer. LOL. Anyway, you won't get anything. I repeat, I don't own anything here. Enjoy and please review… I love them all!**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Previously on the Amazing Race," Jim Ross opened the show. "Teams flew to Sao Paulo Brazil. There, Kane and The Undertaker prevailed and arrived first. King Booker and Queen Sharmell got eliminated. Who will be eliminated next?" JR started walking at Estadio Munucipal Paulo Machado de Carvalho. "This is Estadio Munucipal Paulo Machado de Carvalho, the first pit stop in the race around the world. Kane and The Undertaker, who were the first to arrive at 2:32 PM, will be the first to depart at 2:32 AM."

Kane and The Undertaker opened the envelope together. "Fly to Puerto Montt, Chile."

"Teams must make their way to Puerto Montt, Chile," JR said. "Once there, they must make their way to the town of Metri where they will find their next clue."

"You have $250 for this leg of the race," Kane continued reading. "Let's go. Are you ready to be team number 1 again?"

"Hell yeah, I'm ready," The Undertaker smirked on their way to the airport.

Edge and Lita were the second team to depart. "We have to win this leg, babe," Edge told Lita.

"You know you have to stop pressuring me and just go on with the race," Lita said.

Maria and Mickie were next team to depart. "Let's go to Chile!" Maria shouted.

"We never thought we would be on the top," Mickie said in a previous interview. "It's so overwhelming and at the same time, we want to maintain our position."

"We're going to Chile!" Lilian said after reading their clue. "We actually have an advantage since we're in some Spanish-speaking countries. I hope we go to Madrid, Spain."

"And also to Toronto, Canada," Trish added. "If that happens, we will be team number 1 because I know that place."

"Edge also knows that place," Lilian reminded Trish. "He lives there, remember?"

"We're better than them," Trish smirked.

John Cena and Randy Orton were the next team to depart. "Come on, we have a leg to win," Randy said.

"We didn't know that we can actually be a cohesive unit," John said. "Maybe we should think of teaming up at Raw to win the World Tag Team Championship."

"Let's get ready to RACE IT!" Triple H said as he opened their next clue.

"We're going to Chile!" Shawn chanted. "Chile, get ready for DX!"

XOXOXOXOXO

Kane and The Undertaker already arrived at Guarulhos International Airport first. They tried to find an open counter but all won't open until 5:00 AM. Then, Edge and Lita arrived.

"They won't open until 5:00 AM," Kane told them.

"Yeah," Edge said. "Like we would believe you. Come on, Lita."

Mickie and Maria arrived. "Hi Kane! Hi Taker! Do you have any tickets yet?" Maria asked.

"They won't open until 5:00," Kane told them.

"Well, I guess we just have to wait," Mickie said.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Fly to Puerto Montt, Chile," Paul London and Brian Kendrick read together.

Next were the Hardys. "We're going to Chile!" Jeff said.

"We think the other teams are –" Matt thought for a while in an interview. "They're just them. We'll just try to play it fair and win."

Johnny Nitro and Melina were the next to go. "I'm the most dominant Diva here in the race. Not even Trish Stratus. The only thing that's keeping us in the back of the pack is the paparazzi," Melina cockily said in an interview.

"Nitro," Melina said as they climbed the taxi. "I hate being at the back of the pack."

"Me too," Nitro agreed. "It sucks."

"Well at least the McMahon's are behind us," Melina said.

Shane and Stephanie were the next to leave. "You have $250 for this leg of the race," Stephanie read. "We are so poor right now."

"I never knew what it felt like to have limited money until now," Shane said in an interview.

"We're going to Chile!" Stacy cheered as they waited for a taxi.

"We have to catch up with the other teams," Torrie said.

"Our goal at this very moment is to not be eliminated," Stacy said in an interview. "We were almost eliminated, can you believe that?"

All teams are now at the airport, waiting for the counter to open. Little did they know that Edge and Lita went to the office and made a reservation. As the counter opened, teams began to fall in line.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Edge made his way through the line and he was followed by Lita.

The Undertaker stopped him. "What's the matter? Don't you know how to fall in line?"

"We have a reservation," Lita smirked.

The others sighed as Edge and Lita bought their tickets. However, Kane, The Undertaker, Maria, Mickie, Trish, Lilian, Cena, Orton and DX were also able to buy the same tickets. The Hardys were next.

"We need the same thing," they told the woman behind the counter.

"I'm sorry but the flight is already full," the woman said.

"Is there any available flights left?" Matt asked.

"I'll check," the woman said. After a few moments, "There is but it arrives 30 minutes later than the other one."

"That sucks but we'll take it," Jeff said.

The other teams were able to buy the same tickets. "Teams are now making their way to Puerto Montt, Chile via Santiago," JR said.

"Damn!" Edge said. "Our flight was delayed for 20 minutes so now, he only have a 10 minutes difference."

Trish smiled as she saw Edge pissed. "He's really pissed."

"He should get over it, now," Lilian said.

"Being on the road most of the time, we're used to delayed flights, cancelled flights, you name it," Trish said in an interview. "That's why I don't see any point of being pissed. That's life."

"Where are we going again?" Hunter, who was driving, asked his partner.

"Metri, in a fishery," Shawn replied.

"Maybe it stinks there," Hunter said.

"Maybe," Shawn agreed.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I hope we can still catch up with the other teams," Torrie said as they climbed their car.

"I hope so too," Stacy said.

"Steph!" Shane called. "Run! We have some catching up to do!"

"I'm here, Shane," Stephanie said. "Don't yell at me."

"Sorry, princess," Shane said.

"You should be," Stephanie said.

XOXOXOXOXO

"We're in Metri and we're in a fishery," Edge said. "I think we're here."

Both of them climbed out of the car and ran towards the clue box.

"Roadblock," they read together. "Who can handle a slippery situation?"

"A roadblock is a task that only one person may perform," JR said. "In this roadblock, that person has to choose 1 800 gallon fish breeding tank, jump in, and catch and transfer all 80 flounder from a breeding tank to a holding tank at the other end of the farm. Once finished, their clue will be revealed at the bottom of the tank."

"I'll do it," Lita said.

Kane and The Undertaker arrived moments later.

"I'll do it," The Undertaker said. "This will be easy."

"Babe!" Edge yelled. "Hurry up! Other teams are here."

"That's only one team," Lita said. "Calm down."

Maria and Mickie also arrived. "That's two teams!" Edge yelled.

"Let me do it," Mickie said.

Just then, John Cena and Randy Orton arrived.

"You want to do it?" Cena asked Orton.

"Sure," Orton said. "This is easy.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Trish," Lilian said. "I think we're lost."

"We're not," Trish said. "DX is right behind us."

"Really?" Lilian was relieved. "Let's ask them if they know where to go since I don't have any clue where we are."

They pulled over the side of the road.

"Hunter!" Trish called out. "Do you know where you guys are going?"

"No!" Hunter said. "We were following you. We thought you know where to go."

"Shoot!" Trish said as Lilian asked direction from a local.

"Come on," Lilian said. "The other teams from the second flight may already be there."

XOXOXOXOXO

Having good navigation skills at the moment, The Hardys easily made their way to the roadblock. "I'll do it," Jeff said.

"Lita!" Edge yelled. "The teams from the second flight are here!"

"Where are DX and Trish and Lilian?" Maria asked.

"I don't know," Kane replied.

"They're lost," Edge said. "I hope."

"Shut up," Cena said.

XOXOXOXOXO

"We're here!" Shawn cheered. They ran towards the clue box. "I can smell the fishes."

"I'll do it," Trish said. "Flounders can't be hard to handle."

"Go Shawn!" Hunter cheered. "Make me proud!"

Just as they were about to step on the breeding tanks, Paul London and Brian Kendrick arrived. London chose to do the roadblock. The McMahon siblings also arrived.

"Shane," Stephanie said as they finished reading the clue. "You do it. I don't want to deal with stinky fishes."

Torrie also did the roadblock, not minding the fish issue.

Melina got the clue from the clue box. "Babe, we're last."

"Don't be sad," Nitro tried to cheer her up.

"I'll do the roadblock," Melina said. "I'll show them who the most dominant Diva is."

All team members are now doing the roadblock. Along the way, Melina kept on screaming because the fishes were jumping. The Undertaker easily finished the roadblock, even before Lita did.

"Come on, Lita!" Edge called out.

The Undertaker wrote down the clue from the bottom of the breeding tank. _Find the sign for La Maquina along the river. Just before you enter Petrohue, search for you next clue._

Much to Edge's surprise, Mickie finished next. "Lita! Come on!"

Mickie also wrote down the clue and drove to La Maquina with Maria.

"You were great out there," Maria commented. "You beat Lita."

"And Edge was so pissed," Mickie added.

"He should stop being pissed at Lita," Maria said. "She's doing her best."

"At last, Lita," Edge said as Lita came with the clue. "Two teams beat you."

"Shut up and let's go to La Maquina," Lita said.

Orton finished next and then Jeff Hardy. Not far behind them were DX.

"The fishes were crazy!" Trish commented after she finished the roadblock.

Paul London managed to finish and right after him was Shane.

"It's a good thing you don't scream like Melina," Stacy told Torrie after finishing the roadblock.

"I don't ever want to do this again!" Melina shouted as she delivered her last fishes.

"You were still great, babe," Nitro tried to cheer her up.

Meanwhile, Kane and The Undertaker already found the clue at La Maquina.

"Detour," they both read.

"A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons," JR said. "In this detour, teams must choose between Vertical Limit or River Wild. In Vertical Limit, teams have to walk 200 yards to a cliff where both team members need to complete a 40-foot rock climb. Each team member will grab one half of their clue at the top of the climb. In River Wild, teams have to backtrack 2 miles to the banks of Rio Petrehue where they would complete a two and a half mile white water rafting course through category three and four rapids."

"Let's do the Vertical Limit," Kane suggested.

Other teams also arrived at La Maquina.

"River Wild," Maria said. "That could be fun!"

"River Wild," Edge said. "You may be tired to climb."

"Thanks for considering," Lita said.

"Vertical Limit," Orton said.

"We were longing for some exercise so climbing would be better than those rapids," John said in an interview.

"Vertical Limit," The Hardys said.

"We're high-flyers," Matt said in an interview. "Climbing is not a hard thing to do."

"We're going to the River Wild," Hunter said.

"River Wild, Trish," Lilian said.

"Okay then, let's go kick the rapid's butt!" Trish said.

Paul London and Brian Kendrick chose Vertical Limit.

"We're not doing something hard again, Shane," Stephanie said when they read the clue. "Let's do the River Wild."

Torrie and Stacy also chose to do the River Wild and so did Johnny Nitro and Melina.

XOXOXOXOXO

The Brothers of Destruction did the Vertical Limit with ease.

"That's it, Kane," The Undertaker said. "We are going to win this thing again."

"Yeah," Kane smirked.

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop, Playa Petrehue," they both read.

"Playa Petrehue, a beach made of black, volcanic sand, is the second Pit Stop in the Race around the world," JR said. "The last team to check in here may be eliminated."'

"Come on, Kane," The Undertaker said. "We have a leg to win."

XOXOXOXOXO

Mickie and Maria had the time of their life while doing the roadblock. After it, they received their next clue. Just right behind them were Edge and Lita.

XOXOXOXOXO

Randy Orton was the first to climb. On the other side, Jeff was climbing. After Orton, Cena proceeded and they received their next clue.

"Pit Stop!" Randy said. "We better hurry."

Matt easily climbed and then, they received their next clue. "We have to hurry, it's the Pit Stop."

XOXOXOXOXO

The rapids were going crazy when it was DX's turn. "Suck it!" they kept on shouting as they made their way. Just right behind them were Trish and Lilian.

"Why are we behind DX now?" Trish asked.

"We'll pass them," Lilian said with confidence.

DX received their clue and so did Trish and Lilian. Both teams made their way to Playa Petrehue.

XOXOXOXOXO

The last team to do the Vertical Limit was Paul London and Brian Kendrick.

"That was easy," London said as they read their clue.

XOXOXOXOXO

With much ease than the detour they did before, Shane and Stephanie received their next clue. "Pit Stop and we're still not number 1," Stephanie said.

"Stop complaining," Shane said.

Torrie and Stacy also finished the detour and so did Nitro and Melina.

XOXOXOXOXO

"JR!" Kane shouted, "We're coming to get you!" They both ran but just before they stepped on the mat, "Wait that was Boogeyman's line."

"Kane and The Undertaker," JR said. "You're team number 1!"

Kane smirked. "Two legs in a row, JR."

Next to arrive were Mickie James and Maria. "Mickie and Maria you're team number 2."

"We are actually awesome!" Maria said as they both hugged each other.

"You're proud of each other, aren't you?" JR asked.

"Definitely," Mickie answered.

Next to arrive were Edge and Lita. "Edge and Lita, you're team number 3."

"We dropped one place," Edge had a disappointed look on his face.

Next to arrive were John Cena and Randy Orton. "Cena and Orton, you're team number 4."

"Nice job man," Cena said.

Next to arrive were The Hardys. "Matt and Jeff, you're team number 5."

"We're getting better every leg," Matt said.

"But there are only two legs yet," JR said.

"Yeah but we will prove it to you," Matt said.

Next to arrive were DX. "Triple H and Shawn Michaels, you're team number 6. Are you proud or disappointed or something?" JR asked.

"We just want to have fun," Shawn replied.

Next to arrive were Trish Stratus and Lilian Garcia "Trish and Lilian, you're team number 7."

"Ooops!" Lilian said. "We're going down." She looked at Trish and they both shared a sad look.

"But we're going to come back on top," Trish said.

Next to arrive were Paul London and Brian Kendrick. "Paul London and Brian Kendrick, you're team number 8. You're fine with that?"

"Yeah," Kendrick said. "We're cool."

Next to arrive were Shane and Stephanie McMahon. "Shane and Steph, you're number 9."

Stephanie glared at Shane. "Just one number up."

Next to arrive were Torrie and Stacy. "Torrie and Stacy, you're number 10."

"We're saved from being eliminated, again," Torrie said and they both still managed to smile.

The aura changed when Nitro and Melina arrived. "We know what you're going to say," Melina said. "I know a sad look."

"Nitro and Melina, you're the last team to arrive," JR saw that Melina was already crying. "I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

"I still love Melina," Nitro said. "Nothing's going to change that, not even the result of this race."

"I'm so lucky I have Nitro by my side," Melina said.

XOXOXOXOXO

**I will reply to all your reviews. Just please give me some time as I don't have a computer in the province. Once again, please vote for the team you want out.**

**a. Trish and Lilian  
b. ****Edge and Lita  
c. ****DX  
d. ****Stephanie and Shane  
e. ****The Hardys  
f. ****Paul London and Brian Kendrick  
g. ****John Cena and Randy Orton  
h. ****Torrie and Stacy  
i. ****Maria and Mickie James  
j. ****Kane and The Undertaker**


	4. Chile Panama

**Yikes! Back to friggin' school. It means less update and more studying. Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews; they are the most amazing part of my summer. Sorry for all those I haven't replied. Blame that small Internet Shop near the church in my mom's province. LOL. I disclaim and please review.**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Previously on the Amazing Race," JR said, welcoming everyone to the show. "11 teams flew to Chile where Kane and The Undertaker prevailed for the second time in a row. Nitro and Melina, who where the last to arrive at the Pit Stop, were eliminated. Now, 10 teams remain, who will be eliminated next?" A video showing the Superstars and Divas involved were shown. After that, JR was seen again, walking at Playa Petrehue. "This is Playa Petrehue. This beach made of black, volcanic sand, is the second Pit Stop in the race around the world."

Kane and The Undertaker were already at holding their clue. "Kane and The Undertaker, who were the first to arrive at 4:11 PM, will be the first to depart at 4:11 AM."

They read the clue together. "Fly to Panama City, Panama and make your way 31 miles to Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute. Once there, take a boat across the Panama Canal to an island where Carlito will hand you your next clue."

The Undertaker walked ahead of Kane. "What the hell is Carlito doing here in the Amazing Race?" Kane asked as he followed his brother.

"I don't care as long as he hands us our next clue," The Undertaker answered.

They made their way to the airport as Mickie James and Maria opened their clue.

"We never thought that we would be on the top," Maria said in an interview.

"It is so much fun to be here, much more to be team number 2," Mickie added.

After reading their clue, they rushed to the airport. "We're going to meet Carlito!" Maria exclaimed.

Edge and Lita also rushed to the airport after reading the clue. "If that Carlito is hard to find, I'm going to rip his hair off his head."

"I can help you with that, Edge," Lita said.

XOXOXOXOXO

Kane and The Undertaker arrived at the airport. They asked the woman behind the first counter that they saw. The woman was scared but gave them the information they need. "There's a flight to Panama City that leaves at 6:40 PM and arrives at 9:10 PM."

"PM?!" they both asked, wondering if the woman really meant PM.

"Yes sir," the woman replied politely. "Apparently, there are no quicker flights than that."

The Undertaker punched the counter. "Fine. We'll buy the tickets."

As the woman handed them their tickets, Kane asked, "Do you think this flight can accommodate 18 more people?"

The woman shook her head. "No, sir. There aren't many seats left."

Kane let out his evil laugh. "Good."

XOXOXOXOXO

Cena and Orton made their way to the airport after reading their first clue for this leg of the race.

"So Carlito is making a cameo appearance," Randy said, smirking. "I think he begged for it. He may be jealous of us because we're in the Amazing Race and he's not."

John didn't say anything. Instead, he just shook his head. Matt and Jeff Hardy were right behind them. They read the clue together and waited for a taxi.

"Matt," Jeff called him, "you haven't counted our money yet."

Matt seemed lost and then it came into him. "Oh, yeah." He counted it as Jeff was waiting for a taxi to pass by.

"It's complete," Matt announced.

XOXOXOXOXO

Mickie and Maria were also shocked when they arrived at the airport. They couldn't believe that they would spend the whole day waiting at the airport.

"This is a total screw up for us, Ria," Mickie told Maria. "Other teams can catch up."

"I wonder if there's anything we can do so that they wouldn't find this flight," Maria wondered for a moment. Just then, Edge and Lita passed by.

"What flight?" Edge asked, smirking.

"The flight that leaves at 6:40 PM and arrives at Panama City at 9:10 PM," Maria said unconsciously.

Lita laughed. Mickie was about to hit her but Maria held her back. "Why the hell did you inform them about the flight?"

"I'm sorry," Maria said.

Edge tried to calm Mickie. "You know we can do a little something-something so that the other teams won't know about this flight."

"I don't trust you," Mickie said. They walked away from them, not minding to look back when Edge shouted, "Thanks for the information!"

XOXOXOXOXO

It seemed like forever for Matt and Jeff to get a taxi. "We should've just gotten a rental car," Jeff whined when they get into the taxi.

"We can't," Matt said. "We may have a penalty for doing that."

"I know," Jeff whispered so that they driver won't hear him. "I just don't like taxis."

Triple H and Shawn Michaels were waiting to open their clue. "You think we should wait for the blondes before we go to the airport?" Triple H asked.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"Because people tend to listen more to blondes than to 200 plus pounds men," Triple H said.

"We can't wait or them though," Shawn sighed. "They will be the last team to depart."

"No!" Triple H gasped. "I'm not talking about Torrie and Stacy, I meant Trish and Lilian."

"Oh," Shawn managed to say.

The camera man was waving a hand at them. "Gentlemen, you can open your clues now."

"Oh," the two gasped. "Yeah, we kinda forgot about that."

XOXOXOXOXO

John and Randy arrived at the airport and were met by Edge and Lita. "Hey there," Edge teased.

"Get off our faces," John said.

"Whatever you say, Champ," Edge said, shaking his head.

John and Randy bought the same tickets the leading teams bought. They too were shocked to find out that they would have to wait all day.

XOXOXOXOXO

As the duo planned, they waited for Trish and Lilian. After reading the clue, "Why did you guys waited for us?"

"We saw that Matt and Jeff had troubles getting a taxi," Triple H said and then he pointed to Shawn.

"Because he said people tend to listen to blondes than to 200 plus pounds men," Shawn said quickly.

"Nice try," Trish said. "We're not going to help you two. It's every team for themselves."

"But you already have an advantage," Triple H tried to reason out.

"What advantage?" Lilian asked.

"Not 'what' but 'who'," Shawn corrected.

"Then who?" Lilian asked irritably.

"You," DX said together.

"Nice try again," Trish said.

Trish and Lilian managed to find a taxi before DX does. They waved to them as they passed by. "See yo guys at the airport!"

"Oh, man," Triple H sighed.

"They weren't so helpful," Shawn commented.

"It's every team for themselves," Triple H said, sitting on the side of the road as he was tired of waiting for a taxi.

XOXOXOXOXO

Jeff and Matt arrived at the airport and search for the first flight to Panama City. Shocked and pissed at the same time, they settled for the 6:40 flight.

Minutes later, Trish and Lilian arrived. The other teams saw them. They all expected Triple H and Shawn to arrive next. "Where is DX?"

Trish noticed the astonished look on their faces. "Don't look at us like we ate them or something!"

"Well then, where are they?" Edge asked, excited to know where they were.

"They wanted us to help them," Lilian told them. "We didn't mean to be ahead of them but we did."

"That wasn't very lady-like," John commented.

"Who cares?" Randy butted in. "They will catch up sooner or later. The first flight is at 6:40 PM."

"6:40 PM?" Trish and Lilian were shocked.

Moments later, Triple H and Shawn Michaels arrived. "What's up?" Shawn cheerfully greeted.

"Karma already stroke," Trish answered. "They flight that they booked is already full, we'll have to settle for the 7:35 PM flight."

"Good," Triple H said. "Then we'll have more time to sleep. But unfortunately, we have to sleep here in the airport."

XOXOXOXOXO

"I wonder what's up with the other teams now." Brian Kendrick thought out loud as they climbed the taxi.

"I do hope we can catch up," Paul London said.

On their way to the airport, both of them were quiet, saddened by the confidential comments they heard during the 12-hour mandatory rest period. They heard that they weren't entertaining enough in the Amazing Race. As if out of instinct, they looked at each other.

"Never mind that comment," London said.

XOXOXOXO

Stephanie and Shane were more than eager to open their clue.

"We have never been so down in out life before," Stephanie commented in an interview. "We are currently so poor and we're on the back of the pack."

"$190 for this leg of the race," Shane counted the money.

"Poor us," Stephanie added.

Torrie and Stacy were the next to depart. "Did I read it correctly? Carlito?" Torrie asked over and over again.

"Yes, you did," Stacy said. "Now can we please get a taxi to the airport?"

"Of course we can!" Torrie said excitedly but only trying to fake it. "Let's go to Panama City!"

XOXOXOXOXO

The Superstars who had just arrived at the airport were pissed about the whole flight thing. They wouldn't leave until the evening so they all just waited. 6:40 came and the Superstars in the first flight left. At 7:35, the Superstars in the second flight left.

"All teams are now making their way to Panama City, Panama," JR said. "The first flight contains Kane and The Undertaker, Mickie James and Maria, Edge and Lita, John Cena and Randy Orton and Matt and Jeff Hardy. The second flight contains Trish and Lilian, Triple H and Shawn Michaels, Paul London and Brian Kendrick, Shane and Stephanie McMahon and Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler."

The first flight landed. Edge and Lita were the first to get a taxi. Mickie James and Maria were the next to find a taxi.

"We need to go to Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute," Edge informed the taxi driver.

"Señor, rapido, por favor," Lita said calmly.

"Yeah, rapido, we're in a race," Edge said.

Edge and Lita were the first to arrive at the Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute but were disappointed to find out that the boats will launch at 7 AM.

"Darn it!" Edge snapped. "Why do the other teams have to catch up?"

Sure enough, Mickie and Maria arrived and so did John Cena and Randy Orton. Next to arrive were Kane and The Undertaker and behind them were Matt and Jeff Hardy.

"Where should we spend our night?" Randy asked all of them.

"We can no longer afford a hotel," the others said.

"Yeah, we have been spending like hell," The Undertaker said.

"Maybe we can sleep there," Maria pointed to a small shelter. "I mean, we do have our sleeping bags."

"Maybe we can wait for the others to come," Matt suggested.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"To see their disappointed faces?" Matt said, not sure of his point. Just then, he led the group towards the small shelter.

"Wait," Edge's voice made them stop dead in their tracks. "That is actually a good idea!"

"And maybe in doing so we can inform them where we're planning to spend the night," Mickie added. The others stared at her, noticing that she was trying to help. "I was just going to make sure that they wouldn't get into the boats earlier than us."

"Let's wait for them then!" John said.

XOXOXOXOXO

The second flight arrived and all of them hurried to get a taxi. Not knowing that they would once again be stuck with each other. Paul London and Brian Kendrick were the first to get a taxi. The others, especially Trish and Lilian, Torrie and Stacy and Triple H and Shawn Michaels, were asked by the taxi drivers for an autograph and a few pictures with them.

"It's a good thing I'm a heel," Shane said as they climbed into the taxi before the popular teams did.

"And it's a good thing I no longer make regular appearances on TV," Stephanie said, smirking and agreeing with her brother.

After the autograph and picture taking session, the rest were finally able to get into their respective taxis.

"Next time we should wear shades and jackets with hood," Trish told Lilian.

"That little segment wasn't very helpful for our part," Lilian agreed.

XOXOXOXOXO

The five teams in the second flight to Panama City, Panama arrived at Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute and were shocked to be welcomed by the teams who arrived before them.

"What's up guys?" Triple H asked as he knew very well that this race was every team for themselves.

"The boats won't launch until 7 AM so we decided to sleep in that little shelter over there," John pointed to the little shelter.

"You mean we'll sleep in our sleeping bags?" Stacy asked.

"No, we'll sleep on the dirty floor," Lita said. She saw the unbelieving expression on Stacy's face and she knew that Stacy didn't get it. "Idiot! What do you think is the sleeping bag for?! Of course we will sleep in our sleeping bags."

Maria noticed the tension building up between the Superstars. "This could be fun! I mean, like camp back when we were about 11 or 12. We could make a bonfire if you like."

The rest rolled their eyes but went to the shelter anyway. This has been a rough day for them. First, finding out that the first flight was in the evening and then, finding out the first boat would launch at 7 AM.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning was spent in a rush. First, they ran towards the boats. After a while, it seemed like Paul London and Brian Kendrick had the advantage but then, Matt and Jeff Hardy started gaining on them.

"What is up with our boat?" Paul London asked, soft enough so the driver won't hear them.

"I think we got a freaking slow boat," Brian Kendrick said.

Paul London stood up, "We're in a race! Faster please!"

But the driver didn't listen. Moments later, Kane and The Undertaker, Edge and Lita and John Cena and Randy Orton passed them. Trish and Lilian were waving at them when they passed. "See you later boys!"

XOXOXOXOXO

On the other boat, Stephanie and Shane McMahon tried to offer money to the boat driver so that he would go faster. "How about we give you $50 so you would make this boat faster?" Stephanie tried.

The driver thought for a while. "Ok, then."

"There's nothing that money can't fix," Stephanie told Shane.

Their boat did go fast enough to pass Paul London and Brian Kendrick.

XOXOXOXOXO

Mickie James and Maria were enjoying the view as they rode their boat. They didn't even notice that they were near Paul London and Brian Kendrick.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teams were now at Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute. Most of them are shouting and screaming, "Carlito!"

"I do hope that no one in this Research Institute is sleeping because we will be shouting," Lilian said.

"They're lucky Nitro and Melina were already eliminated," Trish said. "Melina can scream…"

"Carlito!" Edge shouted. "Where the hell are you?!"

"Maybe that dumbass doesn't want to be found," Lita said. "Show your hair Carlito!"

"Carlito?!" Torrie shouted. "I know it hasn't been good between the two of us lately but please tell me where you are!"

"Forget it," Stacy said. "We have to find him. He's not showing his face."

XOXOXOXOXO

Mickie James and Maria were the first to find him sitting under a coconut tree and reading a WWE Magazine. "There you are," Mickie whispered so that the others won't hear them.

"We've been looking all over for you," Maria said. "Where's our clue?"

"Carlito's been waiting for you too," Carlito said. "Carlito's already finished reading 3 magazines." He handed them their clue and they opened it.

"Detour," they both said. "Rhythm or Coos."

"A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour,' JR explained. "Teams have to choose between Rhythm and Coos. In Rhythm, teams have to travel by red devil bus to the Casco Viejo neighborhood and visit several locations to collect four musical instruments: a trumpet, a trombone, a saxophone and a congo drum. After teams had all four instruments, they had to deliver them on foot to a club called Take Five Jazz and Wine where the bandleader will hand them their next clue. In Coos, teams need to travel by red devil bus to El Parque Metropolitano and use binoculars to search the rainforest canopy for wooden replicas of five local birds, and then circle their discoveries on an aviary chart to present to the bird expert. If they circled the wrong birds, they had to repeat the task until they got it right."

"What do you want to do?" Mickie asked Maria.

"Carrying musical instruments can be hard," Maria said. "They could be heavy."

"Let's do the Coos," Mickie said.

Next to find Carlito were Kane and The Undertaker. "Fast Forward," they read.

"This is the first of only two Fast Forwards in this race," JR said. "In this Fast Forward, teams have to make their way to the Pacific side of the Panama Canal to find a crane on Pier 14. Once there, they will perform a tandem bungee jump 140 feet to the water below."

"Do you want to do it?" The Undertaker asked Kane.

"The girls may be afraid of doing it," Kane smirked.

"Let's do the Fast Forward," The Undertaker said.

Edge and Lita overheard the conversation so when they read their clue, they chose to do Rhythm.

"It would be more fun than circling birds," Edge teased.

Matt and Jeff hardy were the next to find Carlito.

"There you are Carlito," Jeff said.

They choose to do Rhythm. As they were running their way back to the boat, Paul London and Brian Kendrick saw them and went the way where they came from.

"You think they found the clue?" Paul London asked.

"Why would they be running id they didn't find the clue?" Brian Kendrick said and stopped running as they already saw Carlito.

"We knew you were here!" they said and then they read their clue.

John Cena and Randy Orton also sensed the same thing when they saw Matt and Jeff Hardy making their way back to the boat. They walked back to where the Hardys came from and then met Paul London and Brian Kendrick running back to the boats. They ran as they knew that Carlito was near.

"There you are buddy!" John said as he received the clue, still gasping for breath when they read the clue.

"We need exercise," Randy said. "We can use the musical instruments as weights." He smirked when he saw Trish and Lilian receive their clue from Carlito.

"The instruments can be heavy," Trish told Lilian as she may have a tendency to pick the Rhythm detour.

"We can help you carry it," Randy butted in.

"Why would you help us?" Lilian said, not believing Randy's good intentions.

"Randy said he'll be using the musical instruments as weights," John said. "He hasn't got any workout these days.

"Ok we'll do it," they both agreed.

XOXOXOXOXO

Triple H and Shawn Michaels were wandering through the Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute when they heard someone shouting, "I already gave you your clue so get the hell out of here!"

They looked at each other with astonished faces and gasped, "Carlito!"

Torrie was sobbing when they were making their way back to the boat. With Triple H and Shawn Michaels' gasp, Stephanie and Shane McMahon knew where to find Carlito.

"Gracias, Carlito," Shawn said.

"Let's do the Rhythm detour," Triple H said.

Stephanie and Shane picked the Coos detour, just like Torrie and Stacy.

XOXOXOXOXO

When Mickie and Maria arrived at the dock, their eyes quickly searched the area for the red devil bus. They quickly found and ran for it as Kane and The Undertaker quickly found it too. As soon as Edge and Lita climbed into the red devil bus, they looked around and were amazed.

"This is too big for a team," Edge smirked.

"This is not fun," Lita commented, crossing her arms. "This could be hard to navigate and -"

She didn't finish because Edge already started the engine. She almost fell because she didn't expect it. With both hands holding onto a steel bar, she told Edge, "You could've at least told me we're on our way now."

Edge laughed at Lita's situation but not insultingly but sweetly, "Sorry, babe. Please sit down or you will have to pay for your bus fare."

The Hardys departed upon climbing the red devil. Matt, who was not driving, looked around, "This certainly suits Kane. The name does and this is big enough for him."

Jeff laughed. He wasn't having any trouble navigating it unlike Paul London.

"Dude," Paul whined. "I can't get thins freaking thing."

"Oh, damn," Brian Kendrick saw John Cena and Randy Orton pass them by.

"Why are we so unlucky when it comes to navigating?" Paul said and then finally, their red devil bus was able to go on the road.

Trish was more than nervous to drive the red devil.

"Is this Kane's bus?" Lilian asked. "This bus scares me just like he scares me."

Trish was frowning, "This thing scares me too. I really hope we'll get through this leg without hitting some locals."

Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler didn't have a single clue how to drive the red devil bus so they asked for Triple H and Shawn Michaels' help.

While Triple H was trying to figure out the bus, Shawn was talking to Torrie, "Don't mind that Carlito. You can surely find a better man."

"Thanks Shawn," Torrie said.

"And thank you so much Triple H," Triple H said after he started the red devil bus.

"Thank you so much Triple H," the girls said together.

Because of the little commotion with Torrie and Stacy's bus, Shane and Stephanie were able to pass them.

"So long dumb blondes!" Shane shouted and then Stephanie slapped his arm.

"The girls are not the only blondes there!" Stephanie said. "He's there!"

Shane laughed. "Sorry sis. I forgot that he's also blonde."

Stephanie just rolled her eyes and focused to their next destination.

XOXOXOXOXO

Mickie James and Maria arrived at El Parque Metropolitano and picked one aviary chart. They were shocked to see so many birds on the chart.

"Here's the binocular," Maria handed it to Mickie who quickly searched for wooden replicas.

Mickie sighed. "This will be hard."

XOXOXOXOXO

Arriving at Pier 14 at Panama Canal, Kane and The Undertaker saw the crane and let out a small evil laugh.

"Are you ready to do this?" Kane asked.

"I am," The Undertaker said as they were making their way up to the crane. "We have fallen so many times and this is nothing."

Fear was not in the faces of Kane and The Undertaker while they got prepared for their jump. They were calm and listening for instructions.

"We didn't die in the ring," Kane said as he was getting irritated of the instructions, "what makes you think that we won't make this?"

As they jumped, Ric Flair's trademark could be heard all over the Panama Canal. "Woooo!"

Kane and The Undertaker were laughing when they received their next clue.

"That was an easy Fast Forward," Kane commented, opening their envelope for the Pit Stop.

"Make your way to Mira Flores Locks," The Brothers of Destruction read together.

JR suddenly appeared. "This is Mira Flores Locks, the Pacific entrance to the Panama Canal and the Pit Stop for this leg of the race."

"We're team number 1 again!" Kane exclaimed as they ran to the red devil bus.

XOXOXOXOXO

Edge and Lita just arrived at Casco Viejo neighborhood and grabbed a saxophone.

"Is it heavy?" Lita asked Edge.

"No, not really," Edge answered. "I think I can manage. Besides, I don't want these people seeing you carrying this one. That wouldn't be right."

Lita smiled as they went to get the trumpet. Edge carried it too but his gentleman manners were altered into a pissed look when they saw Matt and Jeff.

"We're ahead of them," Lita assured him.

The Hardys went on their way to get a trumpet.

"Did you see that right there a while ago?" Jeff asked Matt.

"What?" Matt asked back, picking up the trumpet.

"Edge was being a gentleman," Jeff smirked.

Matt shook his head and just let out a small laugh as they went their way to get a saxophone.

Paul London and Brian Kendrick were just right behind them, this time, picking up the saxophone first. They immediately found where the trumpet was.

Meanwhile, John Cena and Randy Orton made an alliance to Trish and Lilian, promising the girls that they would help them carry the instruments.

XOXOXOXOXO

Mickie and Maria just finished circling five birds on their aviary chart and showed it to the bird expert. The bird expert examined it carefully but eventually shook his head.

"Oh my," Maria sighed. "We can't do the other detour, the instrument can be heavy.

Mickie stared at the aviary chart for a while. "What could have possibly gone wrong?"

Maria started jumping up and down. "Well how about I look for it and then I will describe it to you and then you'll find it here in the chart."

Mickie smiled and it seemed that her hope was back. "That's a good idea."

XOXOXOXOXO

Degeneration-X arrived at Casco Viejo neighborhood and easily found the trombone. "Treat the instruments as weights, my friend," Triple H told Shawn.

"They are not as heavy as weights," Shawn commented as he picked up the trombone. "You carry the congo drum."

Triple H just rolled his eyes jokingly, "Fine."

XOXOXOXOXO

Mickie and Maria sighed as Torrie and Stacy arrived as not far behind them were Stephanie and Shane McMahon.

"We have to hurry," Maria said as she searched for birds through the rainforest.

Torrie panted as she got their binoculars and aviary chart. She was roughly pushed aside by Stephanie McMahon.

"Watch it!" Stephanie yelled. "You're blocking my way."

Mickie and Maria looked at their way. "It looks like we have a little commotion going on."

"How many do we have?" Maria asked Mickie.

"That would be one, two, three, four, five," Mickie counted. "We're done!"

They ran to the bird expert and showed him their aviary chart. This time, they received their next clue.

"Travel 2 miles to a baseball stadium," they read in a low voice so that the other teams won't hear them. "Estadio Juan Demostenes Arosemena to find your next clue."

XOXOXOXOXO

Kane and The Undertaker continued walking even though they could clearly see a smiling JR standing in front of the mat.

JR smiled at them. "I guess you don't need me to tell you that you are team number 1."

The Brothers of Destruction looked at each other and laughed. "Three legs in a row."

XOXOXOXOXO

Edge, struggling with the congo drum, finally arrive at Take Five Jazz with Lita, carrying the trumpet and saxophone. The bandleader handed them their next clue.

""Estadio Juan Demostenes Arosemena," Edge read. "Let's go Li."

Matt and Jeff arrived next at Take Five Jazz. They exhaled deeply and then the bandleader handed them their next clue.

"Thanks," Matt said as he immediately opened it. Together they read it and ran out, only to find that Paul London and Brian Kendrick were right behind them.

The bandleader gave them their clue. "Okay, we need to go to "Estadio Juan Demostenes Arosemena," Brian Kendrick said.

John Cena and Randy Orton were both having troubles carrying the congo drum and the trombone. Trish and Lilian giggling who were in front of them, carrying the saxophone and trumpet. "We don't have to feel guilty, they volunteered," Lilian giggled.

"Maybe next time they'll think twice before treating the musical instruments as weights," Trish agreed.

The two teams arrived at Take Five Jazz and received their clues. Trish extended a hand to the boys. "It was nice working with you but I'm afraid the alliance is over."

The two teams shook each other's hands. "There is still time for next time," Randy said. "So see you in our next alliance. As for now, back to every team for themselves." Saying that, John and Randy sprinted back to their red devil bus.

"So much for the alliance," Trish said as they also ran.

Triple H and Shawn Michaels were humming a song on their way to the Take Five Jazz. "Do you think we're the last team?" Shawn asked.

"I believe we're still ahead of Steph and Shane," Triple H answered. "I wish the best for them. They are not showing the McMahon's dominant side here."

They arrived at Take Five Jazz and received their next clue, making their way back to the red devil bus, Shawn tried to memorize the name of their next destination. ""Estadio Juan Demostenes Arosemena. "Estadio Juan Demostenes Arosemena, that's long," Shawn said.

"It's just 2 miles," Triple H said.

"No, I mean the name," Shawn said.

"Oh," Triple H said, not knowing of what the right thing to say is.

XOXOXOXOXO

Having a good vision, Stephanie and Shane McMahon easily circled the right birds, receiving their clue from the bird expert before Stacy and Torrie did. Stephanie just raised her eyebrow at Torrie and Stacy as they went on their way.

"We're going to receive our clue too," Stacy said as they presented their aviary chart to the bird expert. Both of them jumped in joy as they received their clue.

"Estadio Juan Demostenes Arosemena," Stacy read. "Let's go then! Nothing's going to happen to us if we just stay here."

XOXOXOXOXO

Mickie and Maria arrived first at Estadio Juan Demostenes Arosemena. They spotted the clue box and got one clue. "Roadblock," they sighed. "Who can hit in a pinch?"

"A roadblock is a task that only one person may perform," JR started to explain. "In this roadblock, that team member has to step up to a plate and hit a base or home run off a Championship Little League pitcher. Each player would get a maximum of three pitches per bat. If they didn't get a hit, they would be sent to the end of the line."

"I'll do it," Mickie stepped up.

Mickie started to put her helmet on and warmed up with her bat. "Go Mickie!" Maria cheered.

"Strike 1!" Mickie sighed as Maria continued to cheer on.

"Strike 2!" Mickie started to jump up and down to gain her energy.

Edge and Lita arrived and so did Matt and Jeff.

"Strike 3!" Mickie slumped as she made her way to the back of the line.

It was Edge's turn and he put his helmet on. "You guys might wanna get a camera because you would want to watch this over and over again," he said cockily.

"Strike 1!" Edge's face was shocked.

"Ohhh…" Maria commented.

"I sure do want to watch that one over and over again," Jeff said, half-laughing.

On the second serve, Edge hit the ball. "That's what I'm talking about! Did you record each and every minute of it?" he asked the camera man and he nodded.

"Especially the first serve," Jeff continued to joke.

Edge and Lita received their next clue and read it. Just as they were reading it, Paul London and Brian Kendrick arrived.

"Travel 5 miles to the Pit Stop, Mira Flores Locks," Lita kissed Edge as they went back to their red devil bus.

Matt Hardy was next.

"Strike 1!" his brother sighed.

"Strike 2!" this time, Matt sighed.

"Strike 3!" Mickie cheered as she was next.

Mickie raised her bat. "I'm going to show you all about the thing called girl power!"

For the first serve, she hit it and Maria was jumping up and down in joy.

"Mira Flores Locks," they said. "Let's go!"

It was Brian Kendrick's turn when Trish and Lilian arrived, followed by John Cena and Randy Orton.

Brian was able to hit the ball while John, who was doing the roadblock, was being cocky. "You have to swing your bat like this so you can hit the ball," he told Lilian who just rolled her eyes.

It was Matt's turn when Jeff shouted. "You got beaten by a girl! Mickie did it and so can you!"

"Strike 1!" Matt slumped but got ready for the next throw anyway.

"Yes!" Jeff said as Matt was able to hit the second serve.

It was Lilian's turn and as much as she tired, she was stroked out.

"Told you to swing it like this," John motioned his bat. "Watch me."

John's cockiness was not just words, he easily hit the bat and then, Triple H and Shawn Michaels arrived at the roadblock.

"Go Lily!" Trish cheered Lilian.

Doing what she saw John Cena did, Lilian hit the ball and after receiving the clue, ran towards Trish.

"What was up with John?" Trish asked while inside the red devil bus.

"Just being a smart-ass with baseball," Lilian said, half-laughing.

Stephanie and Shane McMahon arrived and Stephanie decided to do the roadblock since the last one was done by Shane.

"Just be sure not to screw up like him," Shane called out as Triple H had his second strike.

Triple H hit the third serve and called out to Shane. "Who screwed up now?"

Stephanie's turn was up when Stacy and Torrie arrived.

"Strike 1!" Stephanie was getting frustrated.

"Strike 2!" Stacy was getting ready for her turn.

"Strike 3!' Stacy started jumping to gain some energy.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to get it one the first serve."

"Don't be rude," Stacy barked back. Miraculously, Stacy was able to hit the first serve.

"Ahhh!" Stacy jumped up and down. "That was one lucky shot!"

"Damn!" Shane fell down on his knees. He only stood up when Stephanie was able to hit the ball.

"I'm sorry we're in last place," Stephanie said as they were inside the red devil bus.

"Don't worry about that," Shane said, not being pissed at what just happened.

XOXOXOXOXO

Edge and Lita ran faster when they saw JR.

"We're coming Good 'ol JR!" Edge shouted.

They panted as they stepped on the mat. "Edge and Lita, you're team number 2!"

Next to arrive were Mickie James and Maria. "Mickie James and Maria, you're team number 3!" They hugged each other.

"We're really doing well in this race," Mickie said.

"Yes, you two are," JR agreed.

Next to arrive were Matt and Jeff Hardy. "Matt and Jeff, you're team number 4!"

They just clapped their hands. "Paul and Brian should've been team number 4 but they had some problems with their bus on their way here."

"And you're happy about that?" JR asked curiously.

"We're not going to say that we are but we're glad to be team number 4," answered Jeff.

Next to arrive were Paul London and Brian Kendrick. "Paul and Brian, you're team number 5!"

They sighed. "I heard you had some problems with your bus."

"Yeah," Brian sighed. "But hey, it happens. You just have to suck it up and get over it."

Next to arrive were John Cena and Randy Orton. "John and Randy, you're team number 6!"

John smiled, showing his dimples off. "I'm just good at baseball. I' even taught Lilian how to swing the bat properly."

"That was so nice of you John, thank you," Lilian said from behind. John and Randy moved off the mat.

"Trish and Lilian," JR said. "You're team number 7!"

Next to arrive were Triple H and Shawn Michaels, "Triple H and Shawn, you're team number 8!"

"Oh, we're slowly going down," Triple H said.

"You can still come up on top," JR raised their spirits up.

"Thanks JR," Shawn said.

Next to arrive were Torrie and Stacy, "Torrie and Stacy, you're team number 9!"

They exhaled a deep breath and hugged each other. "We just keep avoiding the elimination."

Shane placed an arm around Stephanie's shoulder as they went to the mat.

"I'm so proud of my little sister," Shane kissed her forehead. "I know what you're going to say JR and you're not going to get fired because of it. Just say it."

"Shane and Steph," JR said. "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

Stephanie began crying and Shane hugged her tightly.

Later in an interview, "We'll still going to rule WWE. Not even this race can change the fact that we're always on top of everybody else," Shane said.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Oh bah gawd, that was long! Please review.**

**Who will be eliminated next?  
a. ****Trish and Lilian  
b. ****Edge and Lita  
c. ****DX  
d. ****The Hardys  
e. ****Paul London and Brian Kendrick  
f. ****John Cena and Randy Orton  
g. ****Torrie and Stacy  
h. ****Maria and Mickie James  
i. ****Kane and The Undertaker**


	5. Panama Tanzania

**School is temporarily out and so is Thesis. I apologize for the serious lack of update ever since school started. I just feel bad if I try to update this and then I won't have time to do our Thesis, so… I'll make it up to you guys through this update. This has been my most reviewed story and I hope that reviews will still come. Thanks…**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Previously on the Amazing Race," JR said. "10 teams raced to Panama City, Panama where Kane and The Undertaker came in first for the third time in a row. The heirs to the WWE, Shane and Stephanie McMahon arrived last and were eliminated. Now, 9 teams remain, who will be eliminated next?" A video package showing the Superstars and Divas participating in the show was played and after that, JR was shown at the latest Pit Stop. "This is Mira Flores Locks. This Pacific entrance to the Panama Canal is the third Pit Stop in the race around the world."

"Kane and the Undertaker, who were the first to arrive at 1:04 PM, will depart at 1:04 AM," the Undertaker eagerly opened the clue, revealing that they would be in Africa hours later.

"Fly to Dar Es Salaam, the largest city in the African region of Tanzania," the Undertaker read. "Once you land, you must then travel ten miles by taxi to a ferry terminal where you would pull a number for one of five traditional boats, called dhows, to sail to the island of Zanzibar."

They both sprinted. "Airport, here we come." Kane laughed at Undertaker's comment.

Edge and Lita were the next to open their clue. "Tanzania? Isn't it hot there? It's Africa."

"Lita and I pretty much don't care who gets eliminated," Edge said in a previous interview. "It's all about who's in front of us. And I don't really like the fact that the Brothers of Destruction keeps getting in first."

"We made some alliance and just see what happens to them," Lita smirked.

Mickie James and Maria, who were pretty much happy with their standing in the race, opened their clue with much excitement. "Africa… I think we're going from one continent to another slowly… I wanna go to Paris!" Maria said.

XOXOXOXOXO

Kane and the Undertaker arrived at the airport and found out that the counter they need won't be selling tickets until 5 in the morning. They just sat at a nearby chair and waited for the other teams.

XOXOXOXOXO

The Hardys were the next to leave the Pit Stop. They were immediately followed by Paul London and Brian Kendrick.

"Hey guys!" Brian called out as the Hardys were not far from them. "Are you with Edge and Lita when it comes to the Brothers of Destruction?"

"If it's for the good of our team then we have an alliance with them," Jeff replied.

"During the mandatory rest period, Edge approached us," Matt said in a previous interview. "And I pretty much think he approached everyone except Kane and the Undertaker. He was saying something about keeping them on the back of the pack."

"I personally think that they are a big threat so…" Jeff said, "We'll agree to it anytime."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Look who's here!" Edge commented, seeing Kane and the Undertaker. "Seems like we caught up to the all-time winners."

They asked around and found out that the counter won't open till 5 in the morning. "This could be our chance to put them in the back of the line," Lita said. "Mickie and Maria are behind us and we could simply tell Kane and the Undertaker that we're going to some hotel to rest until 5 in the morning. Maybe they'll follow. But we won't really go to a hotel."

"Are they that stupid?" Edge asked.

"I hope so," Lita said.

Sure enough, Edge and Lita waited for Mickie and Maria to arrive and shared to them their little plan. The Divas agreed to it sensing that it would be really easy for the Brothers of Destruction to come in first again.

XOXOXOXOXO

John Cena and Randy Orton left the Pit Stop next. They were followed by Trish and Lilian and then Triple H and Shawn Michaels. Torrie and Stacy were the last to depart.

"For the first time in my life I actually like what's going on in Edge's mind," John said as they were on their way to the airport. "All of us against Kane and the Undertaker, brilliant idea… Those guys won enough legs for the whole race."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Are you guys planning to stay here for the night?" Lita asked Kane and the Undertaker. "We're going to some nearby hotel… I was just curious if you guys would like to come."

"Gosh, we also need to go to a hotel," Maria said. "It's hard to sleep here."

As if destiny was on their side, the four of them fooled the Brothers of Destruction in going to a hotel. Minutes later, the other teams arrived, wondering where the leading team was.

"They're gone…" Edge said. "They went to a hotel because they thought everyone was going too."

All the teams waited until 5 in the morning. About 5 minutes before 5:00 AM, Kane and the Undertaker arrived, surprised that all the teams were already in line.

"Remember, we were all at the hotel," Edge whispered.

"How did you guys arrive here so fast?" Undertaker asked.

"We woke up really early and so we left the hotel early," Stacy lied.

The teams comfortably got their tickets up until Torrie and Stacy who were unfortunate enough to discover that the plane was already full.

"It can't be!" Torrie said.

"Bad karma," Stacy said to herself.

"There is a flight leaving two hours after this flight," the woman behind the counter said. "Would you like to book that flight?"

Torrie just rolled her eyes. "We don't have a choice."

But Kane and the Undertaker were more pissed off. They just lost their lead big time. "We'll take the same flight."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Teams are now making their way to Dar Es Salaam, Tanzania," JR said. "The first flight contains Edge and Lita, Mickie James and Maria, the Hardys, Paul London and Brian Kendrick, John Cena and Randy Orton, Trish and Lilian, and Triple H and Shawn Michaels. The second flight contains Torrie and Stacy, and Kane and the Undertaker."

Teams who were in the first flight arrived at Dar Es Salaam and race to get a taxi. When they arrived at the ferry terminal, it became a foot race as to what dhow they would get in. Edge and Lita were the first to be on the first dhow along with John and Randy. The Hardys and DX would be on the second dhow that would leave ten minutes later. Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Mickie James and Maria would be on the third dhow and Trish and Lilian on the fourth.

"Don't worry two other teams are still behind us," Lilian said.

"And it's just a ten minute interval, they won't catch up," Trish added.

Arriving in Zanzibar together, Edge and Lita and John and Randy opened their clue to find a detour.

"Detour… Solve it or Schlep it," Lita read.

"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons." JR explained. "In this Detour, teams have to choose between Solve it or Schlep it. In Solve it, teams have to make their way to the hotel known as Beyt al Chai where they will put together a 62-piece puzzle that recreates an image from a style of local artwork known as Tinga Tinga. In Schlep It, teams have to make their way to the Kijangwani Lumber Yard. Once there, they have to choose a local handcart and load two 50-pound logs into their cart. The uniquely shaped logs are highly sought after for use in the construction of the native dhow. Once loaded, teams have to travel to deliver the logs to a shipyard."

"Babe, lets do Solve it," Lita suggested.

"Fine with me," Edge agreed.

"What do you want to do?" John asked Randy.

"Well, we had enough work out last Detour so…" Randy thought for a while. "It wouldn't hurt if our minds would undergo some work out too."

"Solve it…" John said.

The Hardys and DX were the next to open the clue that revealed a Detour.

"Let's just do the Solve it," Matt said to his brother.

"Seems easier," Jeff added.

Knowing that they somewhat have a lead, DX thought long and hard on what Detour to do. "Schlep it sounds more appealing," Shawn said.

"Schlep it requires a real man," Triple H added.

"So, let's do it?" Shawn asked.

"But it requires a lot of work," Triple H commented.

"Solve it would require a lot of thinking," Shawn said. "I remember buying a 1000 piece puzzle for myself and it was so hard to build that I had it framed when I finished it so that no one can ever ruin it again."

"Solve it or Schlep it?" Triple H asked one more time.

"S… S… Solve it," Shawn said.

"Let's go then!" Triple H said.

Next to arrive were Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Mickie James and Maria. Both teams chose to do Solve it as it appears to be easier to do to the other teams.

Trish and Lilian enjoyed their moment alone in the dhow. "This mode of transportation seems really old," Trish said.

"Yes, seems like we're in a movie," Lilian said. "With pirates and stuff… And we're looking for a treasure."

"The only treasure for me right now is the clue," Trish said.

When they opened the clue, the easily made a decision that they would do Solve it. When they arrived at Beyt al Chai, all of the teams were there and John and Randy were almost done with their puzzle.

"This piece goes here," John said, placing a piece in its right position.

"Yeah, you just work on that," Randy said. "That's not my forte."

"Hey Randy, can you find the piece that would fit he – " John grabbed a piece. "Got it."

They showed the puzzle and got their next clue.

"Shit," Edge said, seeing that John and Randy already got their clue. "If they win this leg, they would be the next target."

Randy opened the clue. "Make your way to the village of Kikungwi, home to the members of the Massai tribe on the island of Zanzibar."

"That's definitely a Roadblock going on there," John said.

XOXOXOXOXO

The teams who were on the second flight finally arrived at Dar Es Salaam.

Torrie said in a latter interview, "By the time we were on the dhow, we realized that Edge's plan on keeping the Brothers of Destruction on the back of the pack backfired on us. It was down between our teams and it would be a miracle to actually be ahead of them."

XOXOXOXOXO

Edge and Lita managed to complete the puzzle and they got their next clue. Not long after they were gone, Jeff and Matt were already done with their puzzle. Although debating as to where each piece goes, Triple H and Shawn were finally able to finish their puzzle.

"See, I told you that piece of crap belonged there," Shawn said.

"It might've expanded when I tried to fit it," Triple H joked.

Paul London and Brian Kendrick weren't really talking to each other at all. As if they both knew exactly where to put each piece that they pick up and there was no need for a debate. Mickie and Maria were also doing pretty good themselves. But it was Trish and Lilian who prevailed as they finished after Paul and Brian.

"Puzzles are a piece of cake," Trish commented. "But I have to admit that that certain puzzle was a bit complicated."

"So complicated means finishing before Mickie and Maria?" Lilian said.

Trish laughed. "What can I do? I'm just good in puzzles."

XOXOXOXOXO

Kane, the Undertaker, Torrie and Stacy finally read the clue that revealed a Detour. Both teams chose to do Solve it but it was pretty obvious in the Brothers' actions that they want the blondes to be far behind them. They would always run, but one way or another, they would catch up.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I knew it… Roadblock," John said.

"A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform," JR explained. "In this Roadblock, that team member has to learn how to use a traditional wooden weapon, called Rungu, used by members of Massai tribe by throwing it 65 feet to destroy a clay target in order to retrieve their next clue from inside."

"I'll do it," Randy said cockily. "If you can hit the baseball with one serve, I can hit that target in one throw."

"Oohh…" Edge mocked. "I smell something really fishy around here. Show me what you can do Randy."

Randy wasn't able to hit the target with his first throw and so did Edge. "You're better than him, baby!" Lita called out

They kept on throwing around the Rungu but it was when the Hardys arrived that Randy was able to hit the target and crack it open. "That's what I'm talking about!" John said.

They opened the clue and they were happy to find the Pit Stop. "Make your way to Old Fort…"

JR was shown walking at Old Fort. "This is Old Fort, an 18-century fortress built by Omani tradesmen and is the Pit Stop for this leg of the race."

When DX arrived, Edge got more pumped up in throwing the Rungu. "Second place again! Damnit!"

Edge finally got it but so did Shawn. After reading the clue, it was a matter of who's getting a taxi first.

Paul and Brian arrived along with Trish and Lilian. By that time, Matt was getting tired of throwing the Rungu. "This is getting me nowhere…"

"Come on Bro! You can do it!" Jeff gave words of encouragement.

Paul London was also having a hard time hitting the target but it was nowhere near Trish's struggle. "Is it even possible that I hit that thing?"

"Yes, Trish," Lilian said. "You can do it!"

After sometime, Matt was finally able to hit the target and they grabbed their clue. Paul London also has luck by his side by being able to hit the target.

"Here goes Mickie and Maria…" Trish sighed.

Maria did the Roadblock. "Here goes nothing," she said as she threw the Rungu. There really was nothing. But she tried and tried and surprisingly, she got it first than Trish.

Trish sighed. "I can't believe she beat me." But that gave her the determination and finally hit the target.

Lilian assisted Trish to the taxi. "That was pretty tough."

XOXOXOXOXO

Back at the Beyt al Chai, both teams are trying hard to finish ahead of the other. But both willing to win, they finished at almost the same time.

"Do you think this is going to be a mad foot race at the end?" Torrie asked Stacy while on their way to Kikungwi.

"I hope not," Stacy replied. "It would be difficult to beat them by that. And it would be really frustrating."

XOXOXOXOXO

"JR!" John and Randy yelled when they can already see JR and the mat. "We're coming JR!"

They stepped at the mat with smiles on their faces.

"John Cena, Randy Orton," JR looked at them for a while. "You're team number 1!"

They gave each other a high five. "I understand that everyone made an alliance against Kane and the Undertaker."

"Yeah," John said. "It was Edge's idea. Maybe he thought that if they're gone, they would be team number 1 but hey, we're in first."

Next to arrive were none other than Edge and Lita. "Edge and Lita, you're team number 2!"

"Damnit," Edge can't help but be disappointed.

"You seem pretty upset, why?" JR asked.

"Because by taking out Kane and the Undertaker, we thought we'd rule the race but, we didn't," Lita answered for Edge.

"I swear, the next leg, Cena and Orton is going down," Edge said in a latter interview.

Next to arrive were Triple H and Shawn Michaels. "DX, you're team number 3!"

They just had smirks on their faces and nothing to say. Just right behind them were the Hardys. "Matt and Jeff, you're team number 4!"

The brothers hugged each other.

Next to arrive were Paul London and Brian Kendrick. "London and Kendrick, you're team number 5!"

After some minute, Mickie and Maria arrived. "Mickie James and Maria, you're team number 6!"

Maria kept on jumping up and down. "I'm just so proud of myself right now."

"May I know why?" JR asked.

Maria smiled. "I got pass Trish on the Roadblock."

JR didn't have to wait long enough for Trish and Lilian to arrive. "Trish and Lilian, you're team number 7!"

Trish doesn't seem happy at all, she just nodded.

XOXOXOXOXO

Now, two teams remain. At the Roadblock, Torrie was clearly having a hard time throwing the Rungu while Kane was just looking for the Rungu's right trajectory.

"Torrie, I know it's kinda impossible to beat Kane but I still believe that you can do it," Stacy said.

Sure enough, Kane got it before Torrie did. Even though, when the Brothers of Destruction arrived at the Pit Stop, they weren't happy at all. "Kane and the Undertaker, you're team number 8! So I understand that all the teams formed an alliance against your team. How do you feel about that?"

"They're not keeping us down," Undertaker said. "And they're going to pay for it."

When Torrie and Stacy arrived at the Pit Stop, they still managed to plaster a smile on their beautiful faces. "Just say it, JR."

"Torrie and Stacy, you're the last team to arrive," JR said softly. "I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

They didn't cry, instead they just smiled. "This race with Stacy has been awesome. And through this race, I think we were able to prove that we're just more than just a pretty face," Torrie said.

"You win some, you lose some," Stacy said. "I guess Amazing Race isn't my type of reality TV show."

XOXOXOXOXO

**Was that long? I hope not. Anyway, I just thought I'd give you guys a little background as to how I come up with the placing… Simple, Random Method… You know, JavaScript, LOL. I have a web page made especially for this, pretty easy to do actually. Please review…**

**8 teams remain… Who will be eliminated next?  
****a. Trish and Lilian  
****b. Edge and Lita  
****c. DX  
****d. The Hardys  
****e. Paul London and Brian Kendrick  
****f. John Cena and Randy Orton  
****g. Maria and Mickie James  
****h. Kane and The Undertaker**


End file.
